


Something Wicked

by I_am_a_Ruin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, F/F, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, technically an original character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_Ruin/pseuds/I_am_a_Ruin
Summary: Alice Kirkland struggles with serious tensions regarding her relations with a certain French maid.





	1. Wrath

**Author's Note:**

> The King is technically an original character. I don't like the thought of any of those from Hetalia actually doing something like that....  
> Also the violent stuff will be later chapters.  
> Forewarning: This'll be sad

The fabric of their skirts rustled as they kissed. Alice desperately wanted to run her hands through the beautifully soft brunette tresses Marianne possessed but resisted the urge. If she came from the study looking sloppy, someone was bound to notice. She kissed harder, her fingers running up Marianne’s arms. The French servant clutched at her hips, desperate for air and desperate for Alice.

It had been so long since they had gotten a single moment alone. They were so drowning in their affections that they did not hear the door open. They were rudely made aware to the King’s presence by him roughly yanking Alice away. He rounded on Marianne with a look that could freeze Hell over and Marianne flinched slightly, waiting for him to lash out. Better her than Alice, whom he often had wrought his wrath upon. 

“Get out.” He said acidly. 

Marianne hesitated but fled when Alice nodded solemnly. She ran before she could hear her love’s cries of pain.

“Are you truly such a slut for affection that you would bury yourself in a filthy whore before coming to your own husband? You won’t let me lay a hand upon you but you are more than pleased to throw yourself at the nearest depraved servant.” 

“You know I do not love you,” Alice said quietly. 

“I will not let you blacken my reputation with your freakish nature. You are sick, Alice. You need help. I’m having the priest summoned tomorrow.” The king said, the cruelty in his tone turning gentle and concerned. “And I will remove the temptations set upon you.” 

“What are you planning to do with her?” Alice asked, eyes widening.

“What’s it to you, bluebird? She will play a part in this castle no more. I will not have her walking the halls, casting me her looks of disdain. I cannot let her stay and ruin us.”

“She would speak nothing of this, I swear it!” Alice said, her hands shaking and sweating. “Please, I promise to bear you a child if you will allow no harm to come to her. Let her stay.”

“You have no say in the matter, woman. Now, go get ready for dinner. We have guests coming at half past seven.”

Alice left, but instead of retreating to her chambers, she sought out Marianne. She was easy to find in the kitchens, dicing up the veal for that night’s meal. It smelled delightful as all of her cooking did. If the King had realized Marianne was the most talented cook his kitchens had ever been blessed to hold he might have reconsidered. 

“Miss, I need to speak with you regarding the appetizer.” Alice said in her haughtiest tones as if she were above the anyone she may dain to converse with. It was an air she was often required to adopt in the presence of others. 

“Certainly,” Marianne responded, eyes trained on Alice’s collar bone rather than her face as she wiped her hands on her apron,

Marianne followed Alice to the servant’s hallway and up the stairs that opened into the third floor bedroom that Alice occupied. It was a lavishly decorated room with any comforts Alice could ever ask for. All but the warmth she so desperately dreamed of. The warmth of being held in a lover’s arms and to know you are properly cherished. 

Alice fretfully glanced at Marianne before beginning her search through her wardrobe.

“Alice? What is going on?” Marianne inquired, laying a gentle hand on the Queen’s shoulder.

“We must leave immediately.” Alice whispered finding the pouch she had hidden long ago in the case of an emergency.

“Before dinner?”

“I have only been able to avoid his advances thus far because of his concubines… I can not evade him much longer. And he has some plan for you, I think he has thoughts to kill… We must flee while we still can.”

“But how…? Where will we go?” Marianne asked, shaking her head in confusion. 

“I have an aunt that can take me in for a few days and then we can just travel… away. I have enough money put away for such an occasion and with your cooking you could find a decent enough salary in a small village. We’ll find a way, Mari. But we cannot stay any longer.”

“And would you care to explain why, my Queen?” came the hard voice of the King from the doorway.

Alice instinctively drew Marianne to her side, holding her protectively. Marianne was larger than Alice in terms of height but that was unimportant at that moment. Alice was small but she had to do something to save her. She had to. 

“You have poisoned her soul, you wicked creature!” The King hissed furiously at Marianne, storming towards them. 

Marianne pushed Alice off and tried to fend off the King. However, he was much too strong and armed with a knife. He held it to Marianne’s throat and Alice cried out, falling to her knees.

“NO! Please, you can’t.” 

“I won’t let her hurt you anymore. She is a demon from the pits of Hell, my Queen.” 

And he called his guards to have Marianne taken away to the dungeon. Alice knew it was useless to fight and so stayed on the ground, trying to collect herself. She had to come up with a new plan. 

“Keep a guard stationed at the Queen’s door.  She cannot leave. Her body has been compromised by the influence of the Devil. The only two allowed to see her until further notice are myself or the priest, understood?” Alice heard all the instructions outside her room, but ignored them. There was more than one way out. 


	2. Exorcise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iona- Lady Scotland

“Alice, this man is going to help you now, okay? He’s going to take the evil spirits out of you.” A comforting voice murmured gently as the person patted her forehead with a cold, damp cloth. 

Alice stared blankly at the flickering candlelight, ignoring her aunt Iona. The priest had been incapable of ‘helping’ her and their witch doctors and medicine men would do no good either. Of course, the priest had seen no reason to exorcise only to “calm a perversion.”

“He’ll be here very soon.” Iona grinned. “I’m sure he’s very handsome. As handsome as your king. Do you think witch doctors have to be abstinent?” At Alice’s silence, Iona sighed and forced the woman to look at her. “Listen, Alice. The only way you get out of this is if you get better. You have to do something, okay? Give them what they want. Do you hear me? He already got a child and Alice if that baby is a boy he will not need you anymore. You have to do something.”

Alice clutched protectively at her stomach, concerned Iona was implying an attempt to rid her of the child. 

Iona huffed at this and pushed Alice’s arms away. “No, we aren’t harming the baby. You have to make them think you are.” Iona lowered her voice and leaned in closer. “We both know you aren’t. Just make a show of it. And then pretend just as long as it takes. Your constant reminders to him that you do not love him are feeding this situation, Alice.”

Iona had a pretty good point. Alice was really just surprised that the woman was siding with her. It was too late to question it, however as the witch doctor entered at that moment.

“Hello, miss… How is the Queen’s condition?” the doctor inquired.

“I’m afraid it has only worsened. She’s been convulsing. Throwing fits. She’s only just calmed down. I am worried…”

“Do not worry, ma’am. I will take good care of your niece. The doctor settled his hand in Alice’s stomach. 

Alice took that opportunity to give them her show, desperately wanting his hands off of her. She writhed and arched her back, screaming nonsense from the few Latin words she knew. 

The doctor drew back, looking, oddly, amused. “How far along is she?”

The King stepped in. “Almost eight months.” 

Alice’s thrashing caused her to kick the candle off the bedside table. It fell to the ground and lit up the ends of her silk sheets. She jolted to the wall and pressed against it, banging her fists on it as she cried hysterically, switching to German.

The doctor stayed calm, throwing some sort of powder on the rising flames. It was put out instantly. 

“This is nothing like how she behaved when the priest was here.” The King reported, quite startled.

“This is very serious then. I will have to act immediately. I was hoping for time to study her... “ the man sighed and rummaged in his bag. “Tie her down. She should’ve been restrained before now. Do not untie her no matter what she says or does.”

Alice made a grand scene of trying to throw herself out the window, but despite her flailing, allowed the King to carry her to bed. Iona held her down while the King bound her. Alice’s heart pounded violently in her throat and she feared she was damning herself to something fearsome. However she felt about Marianne, she was still devoutly Catholic. She was already concerned about her soul regarding the relationship with Marianne. Surely she was inviting an actual possession or eternal hellfire for pretending to be taken by demons.

“Now, how many spirits are we dealing with?” 

Alice tossed her head side to side, groaning and kicking her legs, finally muttering out, “Fuck you.”

The witch doctor bent down and took a pinch of the powder from the smoldering floor. He sprinkled it on a cross and it instantly began to burn bright at the top. He frowned and pushed Alice’s sleeve up her arm. Alice’s eyes widened and she began screaming, violently trying to escape. The red hot metal seared deep into her skin and she began shrieking names. When the blinding white pain passed, Alice’s chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath. She stared at the doctor and glared viciously at him, imagining ripping his lungs from his body. “How would you father feel about that, Peter?” 

The witch doctor froze at that. They had never told her his name. Alice had glimpsed it stitched across the bottom of his bag as he set it down, but he had no way to know that. 

“Okay, we are only dealing with the spirits inside her now. Alice is unconscious.” the doctor informed the two others shakily. 

“He did not like hitting women did he?” Alice smirked in a garbled voice, cracking and raspy from the screaming. She could see the scars on his chest peeking out from his shirt and took an educated guess. “But he never stopped hitting you.

“What is she going on about?” 

“This is not your Queen, Your Majesty.” Peter corrected. “Your Queen knows nothing about me. You should send the aunt out. This is going to become unsightly for a woman.” 

Alice, who had lain still for those few moments, took this moment to begin cackling wickedly and randomly trying to throw her body off the bed. “I’m going to kill all of you.”

She actually considered it for a moment. At least to rid the world of the King. She had searched the prisons for three days before she was found and locked in the highest tower of the castle until the King decided to call her down to his chambers. She had never found the French maid. But she had been cursed with the King’s child. The man who had taken her love from her forever. And yet she could wish no harm upon the child growing inside her.

“This is but a mild possession, Your Majesty. Merely declaring in the Lord’s name should rid her of these demons.” The Witch Doctor named Peter informed them all. 

“Then do it.” 

The babbling was done and Alice arched her back with a horrible screech. She then promptly pretended to fall asleep. 

The two men left the room to talk and allowed Iona to care for Alice. 

“Men are so foolish.” Iona whispered in amusement, sitting on Alice’s bed. She pressed a cold finger to the outer ring of flesh around the blistering burn on Alice’s arm. The Queen hissed and Iona pulled away in apology, “I’m sorry about the mark. That seemed a little unnecessary. Keep this up until nightfall and I promise you will find the reward worthwhile.” 


	3. Midnight

A knock on her door sounded just as Alice had gone to blow out her candles, having decided Iona was not coming. She wrapped a few shawls around her to keep warm from the drafts in the hall and opened the door. Iona was there but Alice hardly saw her. Marianne stood before her looking a disheveled mess. Dirt smeared her beautiful face and her hair was tangled. The woman had clearly attempted to keep herself groomed as her dress was mostly clean and her hair was devoid of straw. Alice froze, hardly believing what she was seeing. 

“She is here for the night. That is the best I can do. I am entrusted to escort her to a new facility tomorrow morning. If you write me, I can ensure you two keep in contact. Good night, niece.” And with that Iona left. 

Alice stayed still, frightened that if she tried to touch her, Marianne would disappear forever. Marianne smiled gently at her and entered the room, closing the door behind her. The French servant pressed her back to the heavy oak door and just stared at her. Alice felt weak in the knees and incredibly ridiculous. She could not even manage a sarcastic comment. She only wanted to hold her. She could not bear the thought of never seeing her again. Never holding her soft, in spite of the few work-induced callouses, hands and kissing her face. Never seeing that smile or hearing that infuriating and intoxicating accent. She wanted her forever and her heart ached. 

She was again hesitant to touch her, despite their time restrictions. If she came in contact she did not think she could ever let go. 

Marianne reached out and pulled Alice forward. Alice collapsed against her, a small sob working its way up her throat. She choked it down and pressed her lips gently on Marianne’s slim neck. 

“ _ Je t’aime, ma chérie _ .” Marianne said gently, stroking Alice’s hair. 

Alice could not get the words out as her mouth was full of sorrow and broken hearts, but she thought it and it started her crying. The tears were quiet except for her desperate gasps for air, for the scent that was Marianne. She would burn every memory into all of her senses. A deep, dark part of her knew this love would kill her. It was too passionate and seen as so perverted by everyone. She knew her Aunt Iona did not approve but was merely too concerned with Alice’s well-being to not help. But not even the furious promise of death could keep Alice from holding the woman close. 

Marianne kissed her forehead and her eyelids. “ _ Ma petite fleur,”  _ The kisses continued to travel down Alice’s face until they were hovering just above her lips. The breath of her next words fanned across her mouth, drawing her in, “ _ Tu est tres belle. Je te vais aimer pour toujours. _ ” 

Alice kissed closed the distance between them, the kiss meant to be sweet. It instead was soured by their tears and heartbreak. It was bitter yet Alice could not think of a time in which she had been more desperate for more. She needed Marianne and was unwilling to cease the kisses. 

Marianne pulled away at that exact moment and dragged Alice across the room. Marianne looked her up and down as though soaking in her very image. The woman frowned and reached forward, pressing a hand to Alice’s swollen stomach. The grief in the look Marianne gave her hurt even more. “I am so sorry, Alice.”

Alice shrugged, lowering her gaze. “It was bound to happen eventually.”

“How much longer?” 

“A few weeks, I’m guessing.” Alice responded on a whisper. 

“So I suppose we never will get to.” Marianne said, drying her beautiful blue eyes. 

Alice knew exactly what Marianne meant. In the intimate way the King had his way, Alice would never be able to willingly give to Marianne the way she wanted. The Queen shook her head. “On the contrary, it would be far easier. The baby seems to have made me…” she stopped her speaking and blushed a deep scarlet. 

Marianne shook her head. “Either way it would not be sensible.  _ Je voulais faire l’amour doux avec toi…  _ However, on our last night… I do not think we can.”

Again, Alice understood. Neither of them would be able to live after that sort of closeness. The could not cope with the absence of the other. Nor did Alice believe she could truly enjoy it knowing she was about to lose Marianne forever. 

“Then let us rest.” Alice agreed. 

Marianne followed Alice to the soft comfort of the Queen’s bed and lay next to her. Alice pressed her face into Marianne’s shoulder, knowing she would never be able to fall asleep. Her dreams would be haunted by loneliness. Marianne wrapped her arms around Alice’s waist, careful to curl in a way that would not put too much pressure on her belly. 

Their legs tangled as Marianne began to hum a quiet lullaby. Alice was surprised as her eyes grew heavy and she drifted into the darkness of sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will post translations later, I promise


	4. Premature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was not my original idea but sticking to the plan is so overrated

Sometimes Marianne wondered what might have happened if the two had never woken up. If they had been drowned in dreams forever, never to resurface. If they had stayed wrapped in each other’s warmth for the rest of their days. However that was not a possibility. 

They were forcefully awoken before the sun had ever lit up the sky. And for Marianne, she was never to witness the sun again. 

The King’s rage echoed on the walls, reverberating in Marianne’s ears. He threw her like a rag doll across the room and she slammed hard into the wall. Her vision blurred at the collision and she could barely see as he began to drag Alice up. 

That was when she realized Alice was screaming. Something was wrong and it wasn’t the King. Alice had been screaming and that was what had drawn the King to her chambers. That was what had woken Marianne, not the King. 

The King turned on Marianne. “What have you done to the baby?” 

Marianne did not respond, understanding that Alice was going into labour, or in fact was already in it. 

Marianne, as calmly as she could, told the King as she stood, “If you want this baby to live, I need wet, hot towels, candles, a dagger, and another maid. Right now, Your Highness.”

“I will not let you touch my child, you wicked little wrench.” The King snarled. 

Marianne raised her eyebrows. “Then they will both die. There is no time to summon anyone else.”

The King conceded, leaving to get the things she had asked for. Marianne set to work. Alice was screaming and crying still, writhing and contorting. Marianne set a gentle hand upon her face and with quite a bit of force got Alice into the necessary position. Alice was bleeding but there wasn’t anything Marianne could do about that. She encouraged her, letting her take her hand and instructing her. 

The baby was born before the King returned. Marianne panicked, needing to cut the cord tying the little girl to her mother and clean the tiny infant. She was so small and soaked in blood. But she was screaming even louder than her mother, a good sign. She could breathe, firstly, and had a healthy set of lungs. The King only had the wet towels and the dagger which would have to do. She severed the cord and began to wipe down the newborn. Alice was still screaming though and Marianne realized that there was another baby on the way. The King took the baby from Marianne instantly and began to wrap her in a dry blanket. Marianne ignored this and turned her attention back to Alice. 

The second child took a good hour to greet the world, which seriously drained his mother. He was only a little larger than his sister. Both were frighteningly small but seemed to be acting quite healthy. Once they were both clean, the King allowed Alice to take them for feeding. That was when he turned his attention to Marianne. “I will let you near my family no longer. You will come with me. If you do not struggle, your punishment will be far less severe.”

Marianne glanced at Alice’s panicked face. The poor woman looked as though she might faint and her fear was evidently contagious as the babies, whom had been calming down, began to sob quite loudly once more. She gave Alice a reassuring smile, and it was not easy to force that and turned back to the King with a nod. 

He led her out and in a completely different direction than the prisons. She was being taken to the dungeon. Where those sentenced to death were held. 


	5. Guillotine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **This is not the last chapter!!!!**

Alice bundled up the twins in blankets, trying to keep her hands from shaking. The dungeon had to be emptied that day. She hated the beheadings. It was bloody and sickening and after they were supposed to have a massive feast to celebrate the King’s great power. 

She hugged her babies close to her body to protect them from the cold. The King watched from his balcony but he chose today to be in the crowd with her. 

The first person brought out made Alice’s blood run cold. Her ears started ringing and the world seemed to stand still. A gaunt looking woman was led out. Her hair was tangled and there was dirt on her face but her dress was clean. Her dress was clean except for the blood. The blood that dotted the fabric. What had they done to her in that dungeon? She was quite pretty and the men in that dungeon were often sick, depraved perverts. Alice was going to puke. Her stomach churned at the thought of Marianne being raped. 

The King took the twins from Alice’s arms. She hardly noticed as Marianne was led to the guillotine. She heard Amelia crying. Princess Amelia hated to be held by anyone but Alice and she was very vocal about it. Little Matthew stayed sleeping. 

Alice felt numb and sick and extremely dizzy. She was going to pass out. 

Marianne made eye contact with Alice and she could tell the French woman was crying. She mouthed something. Alice had a hard time reading it, but figured it out as Marianne was forced to her knees. ‘I’m sorry,  _ ma cherie.’  _

Alice threw herself forward, crashing into the civilian in front of her. She did not pay any mind to the glare she received, just continued sprinting forward. “NO!” 

The blade came down and Marianne cried in pain. Alice sobbed, fighting the soldiers holding her back. “NO! NO!  _ MARI!”  _

It took five more times before Marianne was dead. Alice collapsed on the ground. She felt as though her chest was being ripped apart. Everything ached. Marianne’s severed head on the wooden stage haunted her already. The blood painted Alice’s vision. 

“Bring out the table.” The King ordered in his demanding, booming voice. 

Alice did not hear any of this. And even if she had realized what was about to happen, she no longer had the strength to care. The soldiers physically carried her up to the platform and Alice thought she was about to be beheaded as well. She heard her children’s crying but she knew the King would care for them, Matthew at the very least. Iona would come and make sure Amelia was well-cared for as she had done for Alice. 

But then she was set on the table. She began fighting them. Not for her life, but because she could see Marianne’s body. Could see the bloody, jagged edges of her neck. She leaned over the side of the table and threw up. The crowd was quiet, not sure why their Queen was being tied to the torture table. 

She was strapped down and the a masked man was brought out. He found the scar on her arm from when she had been burnt and cut a circle around it. Alice shrieked in pain, feeling him carve things into her arm. There was so much blood, she could not see what he was doing. Small, sharp metal curls were driven into the flesh of her thighs and crushed her fingers. Then she felt the knife press into her stomach. Black dots danced in her eyes. Her stomach was sliced open and her innards pulled out. Another man, an indistinct voice that Alice was unaware of from the extent of her pain, began explaining to the confused, but bloodthirsty, crowd the Queen’s crimes. They began jeering and calling for more torture. 

She could not even feel the white hot, blinding pain anymore. She could see Marianne, gently stroking her blood-soaked hair and bending down to kiss her sweaty forehead. The moment her lips touched her skin, Alice blacked out. 


	6. Fallucy

A small face swam before her blurred vision. Big purple eyes full of concern blinked at her, “Mommy? Why are you crying?” 

“ _ Maman _ , something’s wrong.” Another voice said. Alice heard the rustling and stirring next to her. 

“Alice, darling, what’s wrong?” a sweet, loving voice asked. 

“M-Mari?” Alice asked, shakily. 

“I’m here,  _ ma fleur _ .”

Alice jolted upright and looked wildly around the room. It was her bedroom. And two little toddlers were sitting before her. And laying on her side, looking quite worried, was her beautiful Marianne Kirkland-Bonnefoy. Alice broke down sobbing, refreshing the moisture on her already tear-stained face. She tackled Marianne and clung to her. 

“H-hey, Alice. Shh. It’s okay. It was just a dream,  _ ma cherie _ . Just a dream.” Marianne said, rubbing her back soothingly. 

“P-please don’t e-ever l-leave me.” Alice bawled. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” Marianne promised.

“We’re here too, Mommy.” Amy said kissing her mother’s elbow. 

“It’s okay, Mommy.” Mattie added sweetly, wrapping his little arms around Alice’s leg.

Alice curled up in the embraces, letting them comfort her. “Thank you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha you /thought/. Goodness I'm mean. OR I'm nice cuz I gave a nice happy ending :)


End file.
